Salem Masquerade
by DivaNikki
Summary: *It's time for Salem's Annual Spring Masquerade; only problem...Andre's alive! Calling all TANNA fans! Includes: Tony, Anna, Roman, Maggie, Mickey, Sami, EJ, Marlena, John, Caroline, Bo, Hope, Kate, Philip, Kayla, Steve, Abe, Lexie, Stephani, Max & Andre*


Note/Disclaimer: Just playing with a little Tony & Anna fan fiction. Please don't review bad comments if i've gotten other characters and some past story lines not exactly the way Days has it. I'm just being creative! All rights belong to DOOL owners and NBC.

**_Like sands through the hour glass, so are the _**

**Days of Our Lives**

**Tanna Fan Fiction **

By: DivaNikki

**"Salem Masquerade"**

_***It's time for Salem's Annual Spring Masquerade; only problem...Andre's alive! Calling all TANNA fans! Includes: Tony, Anna, Maggie, Mickey, Sami, EJ, Marlena, John, Caroline, Bo, Hope, Kate, Philip, Kayla, Steve, Abe, Lexie, Stephani, Max, Andre & all others during this time are seen in the back ground.***_

**It was mid-April 2008 and all of Salem society had gathered up at the town hall's ballroom for the annual Spring Masquerade Ball. This years hostee's were Mickey and Maggie Horton. The ballroom was decorated magnificantly with flowers, ribbons, crystal chandaliers, food and champagne. The dance floor was crowded with couples dancing to the superb band playing past-time waltz's. The men looked handsome in their tuxedo's, some wearing eye masks, and the women were specially beautiful in their evening dresses and ball gowns accesorized with their femininly decorated eye masks. **

**Maggie Horton, wearing a lovely, cream-colored ball gown, walked up next to her husband who was drinking a glass of champagne watching the dancing couples. **

**Maggie: Well, we're definately a hit. Everything looks great and everyone is already enjoying themselves.**

**Mikey: Of course, Red. But i'm not surprised. You plan wonderful parties at Chez Rouge.**

**Maggie giggled and took a champagne glass from the tray a waiter just offered her as he walked by. **

**Maggie: Thank you. Yes, Darling, but Chez Rouge is just a restaurant. I've never planned anything this glamourous. **

**Mickey smiled at Maggie as her eyes lit up with excitement as she looked around the ballroom. He looked towards the stairs and saw Roman walking slowly down the stairs with...who was that? The stunning blonde wore an off the shoulder, low-cut red ball gown with black elbow gloves and an eye mask made of red and black jewels. Her hair was down with soft curls and her lips were red and full. Her smile was dazzling. Mickey squinted to get a better look. **

**Mickey: Red, who is that with Roman coming down the stairs? That's sure not Kate.**

**Maggie turned and looked towards the stairs then giggled.**

**Maggie: No, it's not.**

**Mickey: Who is that? **

**Maggie turned to him and put her hand on her hip incrediously.**

**Maggie: Are you kidding? That's Anna DiMera. **

**Mickey: That's Anna? **

**Maggie: Yes. Who did you think it was? **

**Mickey shrugged.**

**Maggie: Your eyes. I keep telling you to wear your glasses, Mickey Horton.**

**There was no way he was wearing those hideous glasses in public. Mickey had to get out this one.**

**Mickey: I...ah...I just assumed Roman was coming with Kate. **

**Maggie: Yes, me too. From what Bo tells me, Roman and Kate have been very chummy lately. **

**Hope: What surprises me is why isn't Tony and Anna here together?**

**Maggie and Mickey turned around to see Bo and Hope. Hope was wearing a sparkling, black evening dress with a black eye mask and Bo in his smashing tux.**

**Maggie: Bo, Hope!**

**Maggie gave them both a hug.**

**Maggie: You guys look great.**

**Hope: Thank you. So do you.**

**Bo: Lookin' good Maggie.**

**Bo gave her a kiss on the cheek. Caroline walked up wearing a mulberry dress.**

**Bo: Ma, where's Dad?**

**Caroline: He had a migrane. He said if he feels better he'll come later. Is Roman here yet?**

**Bo: Yes, he just walked in. He's over by the champage table.**

**Maggie leaned in towards her a bit with raised eyebrows.**

**Maggie: With Anna.**

**Caroline: He told me that he was bringing Anna. **

**Maggie: Oh, well we assumed Kate would be his date.**

**Hope: And Anna would come with Tony.**

**Caroline: I don't know about Kate but Anna and Tony's relationship has not been good. **

**Maggie/Hope: Why?**

**Mickey and Bo looked at each other and rolled their eyes.**

**Caroline: Well, after Tony and Anna came back from their cruise she thought Tony was going to propose. **

**Hope: And he didn't?**

**Caroline: Nope. She talked to me at the pub about it and she was mad. She even tried giving him clues but he has no idea what she's thinking. She feels like she's just his arm ornament. **

**Maggie: Stephanie said that they're both working for competing advertising company's. That's sure not going to help bring them back together. **

**Hope: He was in the advertising business before she was. Do you think she took the job to get back at Tony?**

**Caroline shrugged and looked away. Hope saw her guilty look.**

**Hope: Caroline? Do you know something?**

**Mickey: Bo, Shall we?**

**Bo: Please...not that I wouldn't love to stand here and listen to idol female gossip. I'll see you later, fancyface.**

**Bo kissed Hope and walked away with Mickey. The girls turned back to Caroline.**

**Caroline: I did sort of help Anna get the job with Lumberg Advertising. She didn't want to work for Tony so I told her about a few executives that came in talking about hiring a new representative and I told her to go after the job. Unfortunately, Anna tells me the company is doing poorly and Tony's, well, his is on top.**

**Maggie : That's sure going to put more strain in their relationship.**

**Hope: Anna can get very jealous.**

**Maggie: Yes, but so can Tony. **

**Just then, Stephanie, in a white ball gown with Max holding her hand walked up.**

**Stephanie: Have you seen Chelsea? **

**Hope: She's running a little late. Daniel just got out of work. They'll be here soon.**

**Stephanie: Maggie, the place looks great. I'm so excited.**

**Maggie: Thank you, dear. You look beautiful.**

**Hope: And look at Mr. Handsome over there.**

**Max bowed.**

**Max: Why, thank you my lady.**

**They laughed.**

**Stephanie: I've never been to a masquerade before. I love it and I love all the dresses. Have you seen Anna DiMera's dress? She designed it herself! **

**Hope: She's sure good at designing them but not making them. Calliope did all that.**

**Maggie giggled.**

**Caroline: Kate just walked in with Philip.**

**They looked towards the stairs to see Kate wearing a maroon ball gown with a matching eye mask with her hair in a french twist and her son Philip on her arm.**

**Hope: Too bad. **

**Maggie: What do you mean?**

**Hope: I was hoping to see Kate with Tony tonight. Get a little war going between the four of them.**

**Caroline: Oh, stop it.**

**Hope giggled.**

**Stephanie: Morgan told me that Tony is going stag. Anna should have come here with Tony. They belong together. I mean, they talk about each other enough.**

**Maggie: Do they?**

**She nodded.**

**Hope: Good or bad?**

**Stephanie: Both. It's really entertaining. Ever since Moragan and I have been interning with them, we can tell that they still have the hots for each other. I mean they flirt a lot but they get into screaming matches, too. I talked to Anna about Tony. She still very much in-love with him. I told her to tell him how she feels but she doesn't want to. She thinks the man should know what his woman wants.**

**Max: Oh, really?**

**Stephanie smiled at him sweetly.**

**Stephanie: She told me her top10 list on how to get your man back...her ideas were crazy. **

**Hope: I have a feeling "Getting Him Jealous" is #1 on that list.**

**Maggie smiled and nodded.**

**Across the room, Roman and Anna drank their champagne.**

**Anna: Isn't this wonderful?**

**Roman: Sure is. Maggie really out-did herself this time.**

**Anna: Thank you for coming with me tonight, Roman.**

**Roman: It's my pleasure, Anna. And may I say, you look very beautiful tonight.**

**Anna smiled and raised an eyebrow.**

**Anna: Aren't I always?**

**Roman: Yes. Our daughter takes after her mother.**

**Anna: Thank you. I do miss Carrie.**

**Roman: Me, too. Can I ask you a question?**

**Anna: Sure.**

**Roman: Why aren't you here with Tony?**

**Anna's smiled faded. She took another sip of her champagne.**

**Roman: I talked to Tony last week and he said he was bringing you.**

**Anna: He didn't ask me. He just assumed I was going to be his date. **

**She stood up straight.**

**Anna: Well, he was very much mistaken. Besides, I have the right to go with any man that I please and I wanted to come with you.**

**Roman: I'm honored but you're lucky I didn't have a date. You might've come to this thing alone.**

**Anna: I knew you were free because the only woman you wanted to bring already had a date tonight.**

**Roman: And who do you think I wanted to bring?**

**Anna: Kate Roberts. Philip asked her to be his date and she always puts her children first.**

**Roman: That she does.**

**Anna: Do you still love her?**

**Roman cleared his throat looking a little uptight. Anna tilted her head and smiled.**

**Anna: Don't deny it.**

**Roman: I'm not denying it!**

**Anna: Shh.**

**Roman: Of course I still love her. We were married. It's just...complicated.**

**Anna snickered.**

**Anna: What relationship isn't? **

**Roman: True. I just don't know if Kate still feels the same about me and i'm not sure if it could work again.**

**Anna: Well, all I know is Kate needs to stop flirting with Tony and put all her concentration on you.**

**Roman: Since when does Kate flirt with Tony?**

**Anna: Since she signed her "Hearth and Home" deal with his company...and he flirts with her too! **

**Roman: Jealous are we?**

**Anna huffed.**

**Anna: Jealous? Pa-lease. I just think Tony can do better. **

**Roman took a step in front of her eyeing her down. She looked up at him guilty.**

**Anna: No offense.**

**Roman: None taken. Anna, I was married to you. I know you better than that. You're jealous.**

**She looked away and watched the dancing couples across the room.**

**Roman: Your relationship with Tony...does it have anything to do with you working at competing company's?**

**Anna: (sigh) It hasn't helped. Our problems started way before that. He has no idea how I feel about our relationship. **

**Roman: You can't just assume a man is going to propose right after one romantic vacation, Anna.**

**Anna got tense and looked at him surprised.**

**Anna: Excuse me?**

**Roman: My mom told me.**

**Anna softened and took another sip.**

**Roman: He loves you, Anna, and I know that you love him.**

**Anna: This has nothing to do with our love, Roman. Tony and I have always been in-love. I just, I wish he would treat me as his equal and not just some pretty face or woman he takes home at night. Even during our previous marriages it seemed like that most of the time.**

**Roman was about to speak when Abe, Hope and Bo called him over.**

**Roman: Will you excuse me a second, Anna?**

**Anna: Of course.**

**Roman: I'll be right back.**

**He walked away. Anna set down her champagne glass on a tray as a waiter walked by. She sighed as she watched Kayla and Steve Johnson sharing tender kisses at a near table. She looked to the right and saw Marlena and John with their arms around each other as they took in the scenery. Oh how she missed Tony's arms around her, his lips upon hers, the way his fingers would caress her neck and shoulder sending goosebumps across her body in want, and the way he just hold her with possession and protection whether it'd be during the day walking through the park or at night during their love-making. **

**Anna: I have to get some air.**

**Anna screeched as she turned and bumped into a man standing right behind her. She took a couple steps back and knew exactly who that man was beneath his black and white tuxedo and black eye mask. Even if her eyes were shut, she'd know who the man was by the smell of his alluring cologne. Tony DiMera. Neither showed a smile. **

**Anna: Count.**

**Tony: Countessa.**

**Anna smiled with attitude as she quickly looked him up and down. She turned to walk away but he quickly grabbed her arm turning her back around, her hair twirling with dramatic fashion. She put her hands on his chest as she caught herself. His hands ran down her lower back pressing her up against him. She could see the lust in his eyes and already felt herself melting under his touch.**

**Anna: I am not letting myself get lost in your games tonight, Tony. Now, if you don't mind.**

**She took his hands off her and walked away.**

**Tony: Anna...**

**He walked after her. Realizing he was following her, Anna quickly walked to Roman and grabbed his arm.**

**Anna: Roman? Come dance with your date. Come on.**

**She pulled him away from Abe, Hope and Bo before he had the chance to excuse himself. Tony watched their every move as Anna pulled Roman into a slow dancing position as the band played a romantic tune. **

**Roman: Anna, I was in the middle of talking to Abe, Hope and Bo about a new case.**

**Anna: (giggle) Oh, Roman, Darling, this is a party. You're supposed to have fun tonight not talk about business. I want you to dance with me.**

**As they started swaying, Anna looked over at Tony. Tony put his hands in his pockets and his eyes never left hers. Anna watched as Kate walked up beside Tony and now they were both watching them.**

**Roman: What's wrong?**

**Anna: Hm, What?**

**Roman: What are you staring at?**

**Roman looked over and saw Tony and Kate talking and looking over at them.**

**Roman: Ahhh, it's all becoming clear to me now.**

**Anna: What is?**

**Roman: You're trying to make Tony jealous, aren't you?**

**Anna: (gasp) Roman Brady. I am shocked. Can't I dance with my charming ex-husband without being ridiculed?**

**Roman: No.**

**Anna gave him an annoying look then glanced back over towards Tony. Her eyes widened as she saw Tony and Kate hugging a little too friendly. She gritted her teeth then looked at Roman and smiled.**

**Anna: Well, well, well...Kate sure is enjoying herself.**

**Roman looked over at them and watched as Tony and Kate cuddled close and laughed together. **

**Anna: I was married to you, too, I know that look. Work with me.**

**Anna slid her hands seductively up his chest and around his neck caressing his hair. Roman looked at her surprised but knew what she was getting at and wasn't sure it was a good idea but...what the hell. He smiled at her and pulled her body up against his gently then put one hand on her lower back as the other went to her cheek. With her eyes, Anna looked over at Tony and Kate. She saw Tony stiffen as he watched them but Kate paid no attention.**

**Anna: I'm not only doing this for me, i'm doing it for you, too. We have Tony's attention but not Kate's...yet. Lower.**

**Roman: What?**

**Anna: Put your hand lower, Roman. **

**Roman: (warningly) Anna.**

**Anna: Oh, it is nothing you haven't done before. Besides, I can't feel anything under this damn corset dress.**

**Roman couldn't help but chuckle. He moved his hand lower and gave her a squeeze. She jumped a bit and smiled a bit not knowing he was going to do **_**that.**_

**Anna: (giggle) Roman.**

**Roman: Are they both watching?**

**Anna looked and sighed dissapointed.**

**Anna: No. They're both getting champagne from a waiter. Now, don't get mad.**

**Roman: For what?**

**Anna: This.**

**She put her hand on his jaw and kissed him passionately. Anna opened her eyes just enough to see Tony choke on his champagne and Kate staring at them her mouth hung open wide. She closed her eyes and continued kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**Kate: Whaaaaaat?**

**Tony: What the hell is that?**

**Kate: Anna has lost her mind.**

**Tony: What about Roman? He's not exactly pushing her away now is he?**

**Kate: You saw it, she kissed him first. They must be hammered or at least Roman is for letting her kiss him like that.**

**Tony: Look at him out there with his hands all over my wife.**

**Kate: Ex-wife. And if you haven't forgotten she's his ex-wife...****too****.**

**Tony: What on earth is she thinking?**

**Kate: Tony, isn't it obvious? She's trying to make you jealous.**

**Tony: Well it's bloody working. **

**Kate rolled her eyes and took a sip of her champagne as Philip walked over.**

**Philip: Mom, there's someone I want you to meet.**

**Kate: Excuse me, Tony.**

**Tony never took notice of Kate or Philip as they walked away. Anna broke their kiss. Roman let out a breath. She smiled.**

**Anna: Don't you dare think anything of that.**

**Roman smiled.**

**Roman: You still got it, Anna.**

**Anna: So do you, Roman. They both looked un happy with that kiss. I believe my work is done. Kate walked away with Philip. You might want to wait until she gets a few more glasses of champange in her, then start making your move.**

**She winked at him.**

**Anna: Excuse me. **

**He watched her walk away then walked off the dance floor himself only to be greeted by a smiling Bo and Hope.**

**Roman pointed to Bo.**

**Roman: Shut up.**

**He looked at Hope. **

**Roman: and you...don't ask. **

**Hope put her hands up in defense and then looked at Bo, both snickering.**

**Anna walked up to Tony. He gritted his teeth as she smiled with raised eyebrows. **

**Anna: Tony.**

**She took a quick courtsey and then took his champagne glass from him. She took a sip and then looked at the red lip stick stain on the rim. His eyes stared at the mark, too. She handed the glass back to him.**

**Anna: There. It should taste a lot better now don't you think?**

**Tony motioned for a near by waiter to come over. Anna looked confused as Tony placed his glass on the tray then turned back to her smiling from ear to ear.**

**Tony: Anna.**

**He took her hand and kissed it.**

**Tony: Would you care to dance?**

**Anna: It would be my pleasure.**

**Tony's smile faded.**

**Tony: It better be.**

**Anna tried to hide her smile as he walked them to the dance floor. He joined the dancing couples in a romantic waltz.**

**Tony: I know what you're doing, Anna.**

**Anna: Well of course you do, Darling. I'm dancing with you.**

**Tony started getting mad.**

**Tony: Oh, cut the act. I know that you're trying to get me jealous. **

**Anna: Tony, I don't have try anything. You do that by yourself.**

**Tony: I don't think it's fair to Roman to use him like that just to get me jealous.**

**Anna: (giggle) Well, he sure didn't seem to mind judging from what I felt. That man sure can kiss. **

**Tony growled and pulled her roughly against him but continued to dance.**

**Tony: Better than me?**

**Anna smiled from ear to ear.**

**Anna: Darling, no one can kiss better than you and even if they did it wouldn't matter because no one can make me feel the way that I feel when you kiss me and hold me. I've almost forgotten.**

**Tony kissed her neck and breathed into her ear.**

**Tony: Why don't we leave here right now and I can remind you on how I make you feel.**

**Anna felt shivers down her spine as his hot breath tickled her ear.**

**Anna: (breathy) Ah, Tony...**

**He pulled back to look at her.**

**Tony: Yes, my love?**

**Anna: I can't.**

**Tony: Can't or won't?**

**Anna: Both. **

**Tony: And why is that?**

**Anna and Tony both stopped dancing. She looked at him serious but her eyes drifted down. He lifted her chin for her to look at him again. She smiled.**

**Anna: Why because I spent all evening getting ready for this party. I don't want to waste that on leaving early.**

**Tony: Anna.**

**Anna: Ok, ok! **

**She took a breath and lowered her voice.**

**Anna: I don't want just sex with you, Tony. That's all our relationship seems to be.**

**Tony: I want more than that too with you, Anna.**

**Anna let out an unbelievable giggle.**

**Anna: Well you sure have a funny way of showing it, Tony!**

**Tony: Anna, if I just want sex I could have any woman I want!**

**Anna: Will you keep your voice down? Does everyone have to know our business?**

**Tony looked around and was relieved no one was listening to them. He grabbed her hand and walked her off the dance floor then swung her around to him.**

**Tony: Don't you understand that I want you? All of you?**

**Anna: How could you want me when you probably have all of Kate?**

**She turned and walked away. Tony released a frustrated growl. John walked up beside him as they watched Anna disappear into the back hall.**

**John: Nephew.**

**Tony: Uncle.**

**John: That one sure is sexy when she's upset.**

**Tony looked at John not so happy. He didn't like this new "John DiMera" especially since the night he gave Anna a foot rub and flirted with her.**

**John: Look, from what I've learned from Blondie, if you knew what was good for you, you'll go after her no matter how angry you are.**

**Tony nodded agreeing.**

**Tony: Don't worry. I was and I am. Excuse me.**

**Kate walked up to Roman as he hugged Sami, who was wearing a black off the shoulder ball gown along with a black, feathered eye mask.**

**Kate: Good evening Roman...Sami.**

**Roman and Sami departed their embrace. Roman smiled but Sami looked annoyingly at Kate who noticed.**

**Roman: Good evening, Kate. You look beautiful.**

**Kate giggled.**

**Kate: Oh, Roman. **

**Roman: No, I mean it. Lovely.**

**Kate: And you look dashing as always.**

**Sami rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her wine.**

**Kate: Sami, would you mind if I talked to your father alone for a second?**

**Sami: Oh, Kate, you don't have to ask me. You'd pull him away from me anyways.**

**Kate giggled mimickly at her as Sami kissed Roman's cheek and walked away.**

**Kate: What were you doing with Anna on the dance floor earlier?**

**Roman raised his eye brows.**

**Roman: Dancing.**

**Kate: Oh, please, Roman. You two were out there kissing and fondling each other like you were teenagers.**

**Roman smiled at her pleased.**

**Kate: What?**

**Roman: Jealous are we?**

**Kate cleared her throat.**

**Kate: Tony certainly was. **

**Roman: Good, that's exactly what we were going for.**

**Kate: Wait a minute. That was just staged so Anna could get Tony jealous?**

**Roman: No. It was staged so Anna and I could get Tony and you jealous.**

**Kate's mouth opened a tad surprised.**

**Roman: Would you like to dance?**

**Kate squinted at him suspicious but smiled and took his hand as he lead them to the dance floor.**

**In the gardens, Tony walked around looking for Anna. He finally found her down a short path by the fountains with her hands on her hips staring up at the starry sky. It was dark, the air was fresh and the fountains illuminated with pink light. Tony picked a flower on the bush next to him.**

**Anna sighed with frustration before she felt something tickle her chin. She went to swat away the bug but found a white flower in front of her face. She saw the tanned hand holding it, too. She nodded a bit and smiled taking it from him.**

**Anna: It's beautiful.**

**Tony: Like you.**

**Tony sat down on a near by bench and took off his face mask. She turned around to him.**

**Anna: I don't want to fight, Tony.**

**Tony: Neither do I. Come here.**

**She looked at him hesitantly but when he smiled calmly she smiled back and walked over to him and sat down on the bench. He ran his fingers through her hair and then turned her head so she could look at him.**

**Tony: You know I love you.**

**She bit her lip and nodded then looked away whispering.**

**Anna: It's not enough.**

**He leaned away from her.**

**Tony: Love isn't enough? What? Do you want more vacations, cruises, a yacht, a jet, diamonds? Is that what you want?**

**Anna: Dammit Tony! It has nothing to do with that!**

**Tony: Then tell me!**

**Anna: I've told you before! We have love and we make love but I want...**

**She hesitated. **

**Tony: What?**

**Tony pulled her close.**

**Anna: I want...**

**She felt his lips slightly brush up against hers. **

**Tony: What?**

**Her breath was the last thing heard before their lips crushed together. He pulled away and traced the edge of her eye mask with his fingers. He slowly took it off and set it with his. He smiled as he traced the outline of her face. **

**Tony: There's my Anna.**

**They both smiled before they kissed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed his fingertips into her silky hair trying to harden their kisses and she didn't dissapoint him. She met him fully and did the same to him. She couldn't help but whimper as she felt those familiar exciting tingles invade her body. As infuriating as that man could be, he still excited her with passion...even as much as the first time they were together some 25 years ago. She didn't even feel her self being lowered to the bench as he attacked her throat and shoulders with nips and kisses. Tony was too lost with her right now to think about their conversation or their surroundings. Sure he wanted to know what she had to say but he wanted the woman he was in-love with. Anna...Anna DiMera...his woman. And judging by her closed eyes and heavy breaths, she wasn't thinking about their interrupted conversation either. He couldn't believe after all these years this woman could still turn him on like an 18-year-old boy...even in the middle of arguments. Those were the most fun. He enjoyed the yelling and the screaming, some times her throwing things or slaps in the face. He found her the most irrisitable when she was mad. All he'd have to do was kiss her or pin her against the bed and they'd spend the night having the most passionate love making. **

**In the middle of his thoughts and kisses along her cleavage, he didn't even realize she had un-buttoned his jacket and his shirt. He bussled up her poofy dress to find one leg to caress then gave her another tasty, passionate kiss. With that leg he lifted it wrapping it around his waist. He could swear she smiled into his mouth. He was always patient with her but he knew he'd die if he didn't have her soon and amazingly enough she was thinking the same thing. **

**Anna leaned her head to the side as his lips attacked her throat again but her eyes soon popped open when she heard a crunching of leaves and sticks behind them. She heard it again and put her hands on Tony's shoulders to get him to stop.**

**Anna: Tony.**

**He continued his assaults.**

**Tony: Mmmm?**

**Anna patted his back.**

**Anna: Tony.**

**He leaned up.**

**Tony: What?**

**Anna stayed quiet and looked around.**

**Tony: What is it?**

**Anna: I heard something.**

**Tony: What? People?**

**Anna: I don't know. I heard something behind us like...twigs snapping.**

**Tony leaned up a bit more and looked around not seeing anyone in sight.**

**Tony: No one's here, Darling. It was probably just a squirrel or something.**

**She relaxed at his smiled and nodded.**

**Anna: Yeah.**

**They giggled and kissed again but there was the sound again but this time closer and Tony heard it, too. They both sat up.**

**Tony: It could be someone having a cigarrette.**

**Anna: I don't care. I don't want anyone to get a free peep show. **

**She straightened her hair and her dress then got a stricten expression on her face.**

**Tony: What's wrong?**

**Anna: Oh my God. What am I doing?**

**Tony looked at her almost disgusted.**

**Tony: What on earth are you talking about?**

**Anna: How could I let myself almost do this with you again?**

**She cried and stood up putting her face mask back on. He quickly grabbed her hand to stop her looking shocked.**

**Tony: What?**

**Anna: I told you I don't just want sex Tony! Stop seducing me!**

**Tony: I'd only stop seducing you when I know you don't want me and I know you do.**

**Anna looked at him guilty but determined with her chin held high.**

**Anna: Well...that's going to change.**

**Tony: For heaven's sake, Anna! When are you going to get it through your thick skull? I'm in-love with you!**

**Anna: And how many times do I have to tell your stubborn mind that I want more than that!**

**She started walking away.**

**Tony: (calling to her) What is it you want from me?**

**Over her shoulder she screamed upset.**

**Anna: RESPECT! **

**Tony: Ohhh that woman is going to give me a stroke some day!**

**He did up his shirt and jacket then walked back after her. Out from the bushes behind the bench, a man in a dark suite appeared with his back turned looking at Tony going after Anna. The man turned around and smiled...Andre. **

**Inside, Anna was pacing towards the bar when Sami accidentally ran into her as she looked around the room.**

**Anna: Oh.**

**Sami: I'm sorry, Anna.**

**Anna: It's alright. Are you ok?**

**Sami: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just looking for EJ. **

**Marlena, wearing a lovely peach evening dress, walked past them but Sami stopped her.**

**Sami: Mom, have you seen EJ anywhere?**

**Marlena: EJ's here?**

**Sami: Yes.**

**Marlena: Who's watching the twins?**

**Sami: They're with Will over at Doug & Julie's. **

**Marlena: Oh. **

**Sami: Have you seen EJ, Anna?**

**Anna: No, I haven't seen him since I first arrived. **

**Marlena: That's funny. I'm looking for John. They both seemed to disappear.**

**Anna snickered.**

**Anna: You both lost your dates? Ladies, if you'd take any advice from me you wouldn't let your man out of your sight.**

**Sami rolled her eyes.**

**Sami: Well, for one thing EJ isn't my man and two we didn't ask your advice. And by the way, where's Tony? You wouldn't dream of letting him out of your sight, would you?**

**Marlena tried hiding her smile at her daughter's usual cattiness.**

**Anna: I should only be so lucky. It's the other way around. I swear, sometimes that man has me on radar. Speaking of, I wonder where he went. He was right on my heels coming in.**

**Sami: (jokingly) Three DiMera's gone missing together...that's not a good sign.**

**Marlena: (seriously) No...it's not.**

**Sami and Anna looked at Marlena then looked at each other. **

**Meanwhile, in the foyer of the hall John, Tony and EJ stood talking and each were concerned...Tony furious.**

**Tony: What do you mean Andre's alive? Father said he died in the hospital because of Shawn Sr.?**

**EJ sighed.**

**EJ: He made everyone think he was dead. **

**Tony: Oh, well why doesn't that come as a surprise?**

**EJ: Andre promised Stefano he would stay away since you were back but my guess is he still wants...**

**Tony: Revenge?**

**EJ sighed and ran a hand through his hair. **

**John: And you knew about this, Elvis? You knew Andre was alive this whole time?**

**EJ: I found out a few months after.**

**Tony: Why didn't you tell ****me****?**

**EJ: Tony calm down. Father made me promise not to tell. He said that if you knew he was still alive, you would've killed him yourself. **

**Tony: You're damn right. All the things that man has done to me in the past...all the things he's done to the woman I love...all the people he's hurt and killed...he deserves the be dead, EJ! Now he's back in Salem?**

**EJ: I didn't say he was in Salem. All I know is he's left Germany. I didn't want to cause a riot or worry anyone but since he's disappeared from his home, I thought it was best to tell you two. **

**Tony and John looked at each other and paced a bit.**

**EJ: Just keep it to yourself. We don't want to alarm anyone. And even if he does show up here, he'll be put away immediately. **

**Tony: If you've forgotten, Andre is not easy to catch.**

**EJ: But he doesn't know that we know.**

**Tony: I wouldn't be too sure.**

**EJ: I don't think we should worry. We don't even know where he is.**

**John: And there lies the problem.**

**Sami: There you are. **

**They turned to see Sami walking towards them with Marlena a step behind her and Anna following.**

**Sami: We've been looking for you. **

**Sami stopped walking when she saw the expressions on their faces. **

**Marlena: John?**

**Anna: You all look like you just saw a ghost.**

**The men relaxed their appearances. Tony looked at Anna who tried to ignore him on purpose.**

**Sami: What's going on?**

**EJ: Nothing. We were just having a talk.**

**Marlena: About what?**

**Tony: Ah, just business. **

**EJ: We didn't want to bore you. Shall we?**

**EJ offered his arm to Sami. She smiled and took it. The two walked away. Marlena walked up to John who seemed to be in deep thought.**

**Marlena: John? Are you ok?**

**John: I'm fine. Let's get more wine. Shall we, Blondie?**

**Marlena: Yes.**

**Marlena turned to Anna.**

**Marlena: Anna.**

**Anna: Hm?**

**Marlena: Not out of your sight.**

**She smiled and winked at her before walking away with John. **

**Tony: What did she mean by that?**

**Anna: Nothing. Excuse me.**

**Tony: Ah, Anna wait.**

**She stopped and turned back to him.**

**Tony: I'm sorry. **

**Anna: For what?**

**Tony put his hands on her arms.**

**Tony: Everything.**

**She slightly smiled.**

**Tony: Forgive me?**

**She ran her hand over his cheek softly.**

**Anna: I want to be your equal...and I haven't seen that from you yet.**

**She kissed his cheek and walked away. When she made her way back to the ballroom, she spotted Kate and Roman dancing and smiling. Anna smiled pleased. Her plan to get Tony and Kate jealous worked. After making rounds with "Hello's" to more people, she saw Sami stomp outside mad. She decided to see if she was ok. I mean, she had nothing better to do...especially where Tony was concerned. Anna walked outback to where Sami was trying not to cry. **

**Anna: Sami?**

**Sami jumped and turned around.**

**Sami: Anna. **

**Anna gave her a friendly smile.**

**Sami: Another DiMera sneaking up on me.**

**Anna: Trust me, I know the feeling. I'm sorry I scared you.**

**Sami: It's fine.**

**Anna: I saw you out here all alone and just wanted to see if you were ok.**

**Sami nodded.**

**Sami: Had another meaningless argument with EJ. **

**Anna: Oh, Sami. Tonight is too special to be having silly arguments. Go back inside and have fun.**

**Sami sighed.**

**Sami: I guess you're right.**

**Sami walked past her but stopped when Anna stayed put.**

**Sami: Aren't you coming?**

**Anna: Ah, no, no. I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit. I'll be fine.**

**Sami nodded and walked back inside. All of a sudden, two hands covered Anna's eyes from behind. Then she heard a familiar voice in her ear. "Guess Who"**

**Anna sighed.**

**Anna: Tony, if you've come back out here to ravage me on another bench, I'm not the least bit interested.**

**She threw his hands off her and started walking but he held her back. "You seemed very interested before."**

**Anna giggled.**

**Anna: Only because you're good at seduction. Please, Tony...let me go. I told you how I feel a dozen times.**

**He released her. She turned around to look at him quickly but she stared at him looking confused.**

**Anna: Did you...change clothes? **

**He just smiled...that wicked smile that she had come to recognize as only...Andre's. **

**"Is something wrong?"**

**Anna: For some reason you're reminding me of A...**

**She stopped and shook her head.**

**Anna: Never mind. It's crazy. Let's go back inside.**

**"Who do I remind you of? Could it be...Andre?"**

**Anna looked stricten.**

**Anna: Why do you say that?**

**Andre: It's me, Anna. Andre. **

**Anna started to back away from him slowly. She didn't want to believe it but this was not Tony. **

**Anna: That's...that's impossible. Andre is dead.**

**Andre took those slow steps towards her.**

**Andre: Andre is very much alive.**

**Anna gasped and went to run but mad, he caught her against him from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. She whimpered scared.**

**Andre: We're going to leave here. Scream or try to fight me, Anna, and I will hurt you.**

**Anna started struggling so Andre held her tighter.**

**Andre: Anna...I will hurt you.**

**He suddenly put a large pocket knife up to her throat. Her eyes widened in fear.**

**Andre: Scream or run and I will kill you...then I will kill Anthony. So, do as I say. Understand?**

**Anna nodded.**

**Andre: Good. **

**He let go off her mouth but kept a hold of her arm.**

**Andre: Let's go to my car...quietly.**

**He started walking her towards the parking lot in the distance. John and Marlena stepped out into the gardens. John breathed in the fresh air as Marlena spotted the backs of Andre and Anna walking into the distance.**

**Marlena: Tony and Anna are leaving already?**

**John looked.**

**John: Maybe they weren't having any fun.**

**Marlena: (smiling) Or maybe they made up.**

**At Anna's suite, Andre and Anna walked in. He shut the door and locked it. She stood behind the couch nervously. He smiled and walked to the bar and started pouring two glasses of wine. Anna eyed the phone on the other end of the couch. Like a cat, she got to the phone quietly. She put her hand on the receiver and slowly started to lift it.**

**Andre: Don't touch that phone.**

**Startled, she dropped the receiver back in it's place and sighed aggravated. He turned around.**

**Andre: I think you know me well enough not to play games, Anna.**

**Anna: I'm not playing games, i'm trying to stay alive!**

**Andre: Don't worry. You're safe.**

**Anna: Safe? You threatened to kill me.**

**Andre: And that threat still stands if you don't cooperate. Sit down.**

**She walked to the other side of the couch and sat down suspiciously. He walked to her and handed her a glass of wine.**

**Anna: No, I had too many glasses at the ball. **

**Andre: You sure?**

**She nodded.**

**Anna: Besides, you might've slipped something into that drink.**

**Andre laughed evilly and set the glasses down then sat next to her. She scooted away but he scooted to her again to where she couldn't scoot no more.**

**Andre: You were never this distant before.**

**Anna: That's because I thought you were Tony all those times. Don't you know that by now?**

**Andre put his arms around her.**

**Andre: Then pretend i'm Tony.**

**He kissed her cheek. She tried pushing him away.**

**Anna: Why aren't you dead and what's this all about, Andre?**

**Andre chuckled.**

**Andre: I'm not dead because my uncle is Stephano.**

**Anna: Hah, why doesn't that surprise me?**

**Andre: And this is all about you, Anna. **

**She looked at him shocked.**

**Andre: You look very beautiful tonight...not that you aren't beautiful every night. **

**She snickered.**

**Andre cuddled up closer and she didn't like it one bit.**

**Andre: Remember all those nights we'd spend at elegant restaurants drinking the finest champagne, dancing to the most romantic music, eating the finest cuisine then going home for...dessert. **

**Anna rolled her eyes.**

**Andre: We'd make the most passionate love and sleep in each other's arms...wake up in each other's arms and make love all over again.**

**Anna: (mocking) How could I forget? That was when you were pretending to be Tony, pretending to love me and cherish me, as you had him locked away like an animal not to mention locked me up along with him after I found out your dirty little secret.**

**Andre: That's where you're wrong, Anna. I was not pretending. I really did love you...still do. **

**Anna got so upset she forcefully pushed him off her.**

**Anna: You love me? Oh, please, Andre give it a rest. Don't flatter me. **

**Andre: Don't tell me you didn't love me.**

**Anna: I didn't! I thought you were Tony. How many times do I have to say that, even all these years later? I spent years trying to convince Tony that I thought it was him when I was with you and now I have to do it all over again to you! Tony is the man I love and always will and not you or Stephano or anyone else can change that.**

**Andre stood up not happy.**

**Andre: I think I have an idea how to change your mind.**

**At the ballroom, Tony walked up to Marlena and Kayla who were talking.**

**Tony: Have you seen Anna? I can't find her anywhere.**

**Marlena: Anna? Well, I thought you two left.**

**Tony: Why would you think that?**

**Marlena: Because when John and I were out in the gardens we saw you two walking to the parking lot arm in arm. I figured you two made up.**

**Tony looked confused as hell.**

**Tony: Marlena, how much have you had to drink tonight?**

**Kayla giggled as Marlena looked surprised.**

**Marlena: Tony, I'm not intoxicated. I saw you two. So did John. **

**Tony: You sure it was Anna?**

**Marlena: Unless there's another blonde wearing the exact same dress and another man that...**

**She stopped and looked at his outfit.**

**Marlena: Did you change clothes?**

**Tony: No, why?**

**Marlena: Because that man wasn't wearing a tux but I could've sworn it was you.**

**John who was listening walked up closer.**

**John: That only means one thing. Tony, I think Elvis was wrong. We do know where he is.**

**They looked at him but John kept strict eye contact with Tony. Tony soon read his mind and his eyes opened wide. He grabbed Marlena's arms.**

**Tony: Was she panicking when they left? When did they leave?**

**Marlena: No, she wasn't panicking. She was just walking. She left not that long ago. You're telling me that wasn't you?**

**Tony ran away.**

**Kayla: What's going on?**

**John: Blondie, can I see you for a second?**

**Marlena: Ah, sure. Excuse me, Kayla.**

**They walked a few steps away.**

**Marlena: What's happening? Why was Tony acting like that? **

**John: I'd be acting the same way if my woman was in the arms of Andre.**

**Marlena: Excuse me? **

**John: You heard me. **

**Marlena: Andre's alive?**

**He nodded. **

**Marlena: Why are you just standing there? We've got to tell Abe and Roman that Andre's alive and he's here!**

**Sami: Oh my God!**

**They turned around and saw Sami's horrified face.**

**Back at Anna's suit, she put her hand on her hip and looked determined.**

**Anna: Andre, there is no way you can change my mind on how I feel about Tony.**

**Andre: Oh, I can think of one. Perhaps I can remind you of all those nights we had together.**

**He pulled her close and kissed her neck. She gasped and pushed him away. A flash back from the island when Andre tried to rape her flooded her mind. She hadn't thought about that day in years.**

**Anna: Andre, I'm warning you. If you touch me, I will kill you myself. That is IF Tony doesn't kill you first. He's on his way here anyways, so if you want to save yourself from hell, I suggest you leave!**

**Andre grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.**

**Andre: I know Tony's not coming. You made that perfectly clear that you don't want him anymore. Anna, don't you see? I can give you respect.**

**She looked up at him bewildered.**

**Anna: What did you say?**

**Andre: Tony doesn't ****respect**** you. I do.**

**Anna was frightened when she saw the powerful look in his eyes. She was in trouble and it scared the hell out of her. Tony wasn't coming.**

**Anna: Andre, i'm not the same woman that I was 25-years-ago! **

**Andre: I can see that but you're like a fine wine. You get better with age. **

**He started kissing her neck again but she did not give up on struggling.**

**Anna: Andre, stop it! I mean it! **

**She got her arm free and slapped him hard across the face. He grabbed her and pinned her down on the couch straddling on top of her. She whimpered in fright as he kissed her lips and neck as he gripped her wrists above her head with one hand hurting her more when she struggled. **

**Anna: (crying in fright) STOP! **

**All of a sudden, the suit door was kicked open and Tony felt his blood rage when he saw the scene in front of him. He gripped Andre's back and pulled him up then punched him hard. Andre fell to the ground not even realizing what happened. Anna gasped and whimpered as she sat up. He ran to her immediately hugging her.**

**Tony: Anna! Are you ok?**

**She couldn't quite find her voice so she gripped him tighter. Tony came. Abe, Roman, Marlena ran in and stopped dead seeing Tony holding a frightened Anna and Andre cold on the floor.**

**Abe: Oh my God.**

**Roman: It's true. **

**Marlena ran past Andre to Anna.**

**Marlean: Anna? Are you ok?**

**She slightly smiled and nodded.**

**Tony: She's just shaken up.**

**Andre started to move. When he finally stood himself up he was face to face with Abe and roman. Abe with handcuffs and Roman with a gun pointed at him. **

**Andre: (smile) Hello, fella's.**

**Abe walked behind him and cuffed him.**

**Abe: You have the right to remain silent. Any word you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney...**

**Tony: (hiss) And don't even think of getting EJ as your lawyer.**

**Abe: If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. **

**Andre turned around and looked at Anna.**

**Andre: I underestimated you, Anna. You are the same woman you were all those years ago. **

**He looked at Tony and Marlena.**

**Andre: I'll see you soon. **

**Roman: Alright, get him out of here!**

**Andre: Chow.**

**Abe walked him out.**

**Roman: Anna...**

**Anna looked up at him.**

**Anna: I'm fine. He just scared me. **

**Roman nodded.**

**Marlena: Don't worry he's gone now. You take care.**

**Roman and Marlena walked out. Anna sighed and went back into Tony's arms.**

**Anna: I was afraid you weren't coming. Andre said you wouldn't but...you did.**

**Tony: Darling, I'd never let any thing happen to you.**

**Anna nodded.**

**Anna: I know that. Tony, will you please do me a favor?**

**Tony: Anything, my love. What is it?**

**Anna: Don't leave me alone. Just hold me all night.**

**Tony smiled.**

**Tony: I was going to.**

**She smiled back and kissed him. **

**THE END...**


End file.
